Vanessa Struthers
Name: Vanessa Struthers Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Shopping, Facebook, has tried to enter the Leadership Club and similar positions on several opportunities, feeling superior to other people. Appearance: Vanessa could be mistaken for a number of other girls, given her unremarkable appearance. At 5'6" and 132 pounds she is almost the definition of normal physical form. Her breasts are slightly smaller than average, but she pads them to compensate. Her hair is a brownish colour but streaked with both light and dark inconsistencies due to multiple colouring and highlighting treatments. She wears it loose or in a ponytail. When worn loose it reaches nearly halfway down her back. The fringe of her hair is longer than usual, but does not hide her face. Her eyes are hazel and she rarely wears much makeup. The bridge of her nose is slightly more pronounced than normal, and her cheeks are a little thin. Her features sometimes make her seem skinnier than she actually is. This sometimes concerns her, as she feels it makes her look scary. With this appearance one could easily mistake her for the cheerleaders she despises so much. To combat this she dresses fairly properly for school, wearing button up blouses and long skirts. This is mainly to distance herself from those she considers 'slutty' instead of personal preference. Outside of school she is seen wearing more casual clothes, often in bright colours. Biography: Vanessa's parents were both successful professionals by the time they met and even after their marriage continued to devote more time to work than each other. It was in their late thirties that they realised they were running out of time to have children, and even then it was a few years before Vanessa was born. After one year of maternity leave Vanessa's mother started returning to work, enrolling Vanessa in childcare for long periods of time. Neither of her parents wanted to sacrifice the work they had put into their careers, preferring to spend the money they earned on providing care for Vanessa than doing so themselves. As such she had little chance to bond with her parents during her upbringing. Coming from a two income family Vanessa was never wanting for toys, but despite this did not grow up as a spoiled child. Starting school she found her family's wealth, while not fantastic, allowed her acceptance into the rich kids' group, where she stayed throughout her primary schooling. Vanessa was not initially as materialistic as the other children she called her friends, but soon developed this feeling through the desire to belong in their group. As she grew the rift between her and her family widened, fostering in her a rebellious spirit, and she grew to despise her parents and everything they stood for. She spent most of her time at home locked in her room conversing with her friends over the internet. The development of this rebellious streak also led to an increasingly narcissistic personality as she entered high school. What started as her feeling of superiority towards her parents soon spread to her friends, taking a more and more condescending attitude to them. After a few arguments resulting from this attitude Vanessa cut her ties with the group, now considering them her enemies. She vehemently hated these rich popular girls and their style, deeming them as 'brainless sluts'. However they had already left their mark on her personality, and although she has tried to find her own style, Vanessa still matches their image. As a response to this realisation Vanessa made some simple changes to her lifestyle in an attempt to justify her feeling towards them. Dressing plainer and not wearing makeup were indicative of this attitude. Even this belief was compromised when a break out of acne 'required' her to use powder. She simply adjusted her ideals to compensate. Her blunt and self-centred manner reaches into her interactions with boys, often causing them to dislike her. This in turn fuels her distrust, labelling them as she does the girls at her school. Despite this antipathy, Vanessa does wish she had a boyfriend, if only to help reaffirm her own importance. Vanessa was never too bright academically, but she has managed to maintain good grades throughout high school thanks to a number of tutors paid for by her parents. Her results in maths are significantly higher than any in other subject thanks to a particularly good tutor. In class she rarely takes an active role in learning, and would much rather have someone hand her the answers. Having alienated most of her potential friends though her anger or hypocrisy Vanessa now had little to do with her time, and she spent increasing amounts of time down at the mall or on the internet. Pocket money from her parents allowed her to spend a lot of time shopping now she was alone. The rest of her time she spent at home. Her mindless browsing of the past was now turned to trying to find gossip that she could use as a weapon. She used Facebook and other social networking sites increasingly in this search. Though she tried to convince herself she was happier without her old friends she felt somewhat empty. She decided to overcome this feeling by trying to reaffirm her own superiority. Without friends to lord over she tried becoming a school leader. However, without her friends in support she was unable to take any formal positions. She settled for indoctrinating girls from the younger years, forming herself a small core group of dedicated followers. Despite these acolytes Vanessa still desires wider recognition. Vanessa wishes to take a leadership role in the community to be proven superior to her old friends. She feels ill done by, and holds server bitterness about perceived injustices. She awaits the day she can finally be recognised as the wonderful person she sees herself as. Advantages: Vanessa has few to no morals, she would be more than willing to manipulate her way to victory. Also, she is unlikely to find killing someone as distasteful as some of her other classmates might. Whether she has the physical ability to, however, is another matter. Disadvantages: Vanessa has made a lot more enemies than friends, something that would be likely to arise on the island. She has had little physical exercise over the recent years, and as such might find herself too weak for various tasks. She also has no survival skills whatsoever, and may suffer due to simple mistakes. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 91 Designated Weapon: Double-Headed Meteor Hammer Conclusion: I can't see her ever being able to use the weapon, but if she's lucky enough to pick up a gun, G091 could make her mark on the game easily enough. And if she doesn't, maybe she'll provide some gore as one of her enemies takes her out. The above biography is as written by banthesun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: banthesun Kills: None Killed By: David Matson Collected Weapons: Double-Headed Meteor Hammer (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Charlotte Duclare, David Matson Mid-game Evaluation: '''After waking in a panic, Vanessa stumbled upon a cabin at the mine inhabited by Kevin Warick, Charlotte Duclare, David Matson, and David Anderson. Upon seeing Charlie, Vanessa panicked and attacked but was shot in the back by David Matson. Vanessa immediately fell unconscious and then bled to death over the period of a day. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *No characters other than Vanessa were ever reffered to by name in any of her posts. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vanessa, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Rumormonger V4: *The Outsider Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vanesse Struthers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Vanessa had a lot of implied potential to do stuff, but I feel like she never really got past the starting-out stage of the game. The one thing I really do appreciate is that her death was handled a lot more realistically than many characters'; bleeding out is something we should see more often. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students